1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communications and in particular to a mobile portable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nowadays, the emergence of GPRS, CDMA and 3G technologies further facilitates the connection between mobile portable devices such a notebook computer and the Internet. To enable mobile access to network, SMS transmission and reception, phone calling and the like with a notebook computer, what is required is only inserting a communication card (i.e., WWAN module, such as GPRS, CDMA or 3G wireless network card) into an interface (e.g., USB or Cardbus) of the notebook computer.
After access to the network and surfing the Internet by means of a WWAN module, a user usually leaves his or her SIM card in the WWAN module while the notebook computer enters a power-off state or a sleep state. In this case, if there is information (e.g., phone call or short message) sent from a wireless network, such as GPRS or CDMA network, the user can not receive such information.
For the conventional notebook computer, the WWAN module is not provided with power if the computer is in a power-off state or sleep state, and thus all operations associated with the WWAN module are un-activated. Even when the WWAN module has been supplied with power, such events as powering on or waking up the computer cannot be effected.